


Clean Up on Isle 7

by dramatichowell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Supermarkets, basically like 600 words worth of trash, domestic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatichowell/pseuds/dramatichowell
Summary: Steve Rogers is really just a big kid.Or alternatively, the one where Steve crashes into Bucky with a shopping cart.





	Clean Up on Isle 7

Steve Rogers is really just a big kid.  
Captain America(!), a role model for pretty much every child in the country, super-soldier, team leader of The Avengers, just about the only member of the team that is sensible enough to be allowed to speak in front of the press, the symbol of freedom, America’s most effective special operative, really can’t help leaning forwards on the shopping carts in supermarkets and zooming down the isles as if they were racing tracks.  
Smiling like a dope, his huge form almost tipping the shopping cart as he leans forward, his long legs sticking out awkwardly as he flies past the various condiments stacked neatly on the shelves, grabbing what he needs as quickly as he passes them.  
Steve is just wondering why he doesn’t do this more often when a large figure wearing a baggy hoodie suddenly steps out in front of him and collides with his cart, sending them both onto the floor (Steve over the front of the cart in a spectacular fashion mind you) and the cart barrelling further down the isle into a small stack of cereals. The bag of plums the man was carrying spills sadly onto the floor as he falls.  
Steve, who sits up and stares in horror, is about to start streaming a lifetime supply of apologies but is quickly interrupted by a bark of familiar laughter.  
Bucky is sat in the midst of assorted boxes of cereals and smashed plums rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he clutches his stomach with his metal one, bent over in uncontrollable laughter.  
“Stevie you’re gonna get us kicked outta the supermarket again!” he splutters as he looks up with a smile so bright that it almost blinds Steve, eyes filled with tears of laughter and nose scrunching up a little. A smile that Steve has started seeing more and more these days, and it’s so contagious that he can’t help but to smile with him.  
Steve giggles a little before it turns into a full blown cackle as another box of cereal unceremoniously decides to fall off the shelf right onto Bucky’s head, evoking a grunt out of his friend as it breaks upon impact and spills all over the floor around them.  
Bucky throws a plum at him.  
The unfortunate worker at the store who turns into the isle to find Captain America and The Winter Soldier sat in the middle of the isle, surrounded by corn flakes and broken fruits, clutching their stomachs as they laugh wildly, slowly backs away and around the corner once more, unnoticed by the pair who are trying (and failing) to stand.  
The two super-soldiers finally manage to stand and stumble to retrieve the cart, which waits for them halfway down the isle. Bucky jumps into the front of the cart and demands to be pushed to the check out (“Stevie, if you are going to hit me full pelt with a metal cage filled with cinnamon roll ingredients and banana lollies, you can at least push a wounded soldier to the check-out chick!”). Steve does (and at an impressive speed if you asked Bucky, who shrieks with laughter the entire way, pointing “Onwards my minion!”).  
Just when they have finally payed and are stepping out the doors of the supermarket, a voice that sounds decidedly done with life sighs over the intercom, “Clean up on isle 7.” Steve starts to giggle again as Bucky breaks into a mischievous grin and throws an arm around his best friend’s shoulder, tugging him out of the store and back to the tower, heads pressed together and randomly breaking out into short bursts of laughter the entire way home.  
Steve Rogers is definitely just one big kid. But then again, so is Bucky Barnes.


End file.
